


Unexpected

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya & Lexa & Lincoln (The 100) are Siblings, Athlete Anya, Athlete Lexa, Delinquents Vacation, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, Mechanic Raven Reyes, Minor Costia/Lexa (The 100), Mutual Pining, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Resident Clarke, Slow Burn, Summer Vacation, USWNT Anya, USWNT Lexa, Vacation AU, dont worry they don't last, lakehouse, together for about 2/3 chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After her finishing her first year of residency, Clarke Griffin's best friend Raven decided to treat her with a relaxing vacation in a lake house for two weeks. Clarke knew about everything. Well, almost everything. What Clarke didn't know that Raven also invited her girlfriend and her siblings along with the ride, and along with the bunch is US Women's National Soccer Team member, Lexa Woods.





	Unexpected

"I can't believe you talked me into this" the young resident huffed, kicking her feet up on the dashboard of her best friend's car.

"Come on Griffin, you survived your first year of hell, why not celebrate with a relaxing vacation?" the young latina asked, chuckling at her frustrated friend.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Clarke practically begged, earning an eye-roll from Raven. 

"Absolutely not, it's a surprise. Now hush up."

Clarke huffed once again, leaning back in the seat and glancing outside the car window. All she could see were a bunch of tries, a completely different scenery than her home in New York City. "How far out are we? You've had me cooped up in this car for at least four hours."

"About 10 minutes, have patience blondie"

The sun was starting to set and it was getting darker by the second. Clarke hated long car rides, they made her car sick and also made her overthink.

Finally, the car halted to a stop, yanking her out of her trance. Standing in front of her was a tall white house surrounded by water from the back. A lake house. 

"No freaking way."

Clarke had been pestering Raven about this for over a year, a two week long vacation on the lake she used to spent her time on as a child, Lake Bomoseen in Castleton Vermont. 

She got out of the car, taking the view in. It was a different house from where she had stayed in, she could tell they were on the other side of the lake. 

"Who's staying with us? I know you couldn't have afforded this on your own."

Raven popped her trunk, grabbing her bags.

"Octavia, Lincoln and Anya all pitched in. They'll be arriving tomorrow." She explained, handing the young blonde her suitcase and closing the trunk.

They headed inside the house and Clarke took in the view, the house was huge and beautiful. When you walked in, in front of you was a small living room with a flatscreen TV surrounded by a leather couch and chairs, a doorway from that room led into the giant kitchen. Clarke was impressed and she hadn't even seen the rest of the house.

"Come on." Raven gestured her to follow her upstairs. She followed her and when she reached the top, she saw four rooms.

"Four? We only need three." Clarke stated, setting her bags down.

Raven chose to ignore her comment, continuing on.

"You will be staying in the master bedroom which is connected to it's own bathroom." she explained, opening the door to the room.

In the middle sat a queen sized bed with a light blue comforter and a dresser across from it. Setting her suitcase down, before she decided to unpack she headed downstairs and out the back door to see the scenery. 

There were two connecting docks leading out to the lake, a boat attached to one and a ladder leaning down into the lake from the other. There was also a grill and picnic table and some lounge chairs to tan and rest on. 

She heard the sliding doors open from behind her and Raven approached her. 

"Hey you okay?"

Clarke nodded. "Its just been so long since I've been here. My mom refused to come after dad died, it's just bringing back some memories." 

Raven wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulder and leaned her head against her. "No sad talk okay? We're here to have fun."

Clarke nodded, wiping the stray tears she hadn't noticed had fallen.

"Come on, lets get inside, unpack and sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

\---

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Trying to recover from sleep deprivation earned from residency, Clarke rolled over, placing the pillow over her head to try and fall back asleep. 

The knocking continuing, causing Clarke to sit straight up, annoyed and stormed over to her door, swinging it open.

"Raven Marie Reyes I swear to go-"

The young blonde stopped dead in her tracks when she realized it was not Raven who was standing before her, but US Women's National Soccer Team member Lexa _freaking_ Woods. 

Not knowing what to say/do, Clarke slammed the door right back in her face. 

\---

Anya and Lexa pulled up to the lake house where they planned on spending the next two weeks. Anya's girlfriend had extended the invite to Lexa too, since she had just finished first with her team in the Women's FIFA World Cup Tournament. 

They piled out, gathering their bags and heading straight into the house. Raven was sitting at the table eating cereal and her eyes almost bugged out of her head when they landed on Anya. 

She got up, heading over to hug and kiss Anya and give Lexa a side hug.

"Hey! Glad you can make it Lex."

Lexa smiled at the young girl. "Glad to be here, where will I be sleeping?"

"Upstairs, door to the far left."

Lexa nodded, leaving her sister and her girlfriend to converse while she went to unpack. She headed up the stairs and to the door where Raven said she was staying. She tried to turn the doorknob but it seemed to be locked so she knocked lightly on the door.

No answer. She continued to knock until she heard some shuffling behind the door and after a few seconds, it opened to reveal a clearly annoyed, heaving young blonde. 

She watched her face go from anger, to realization, then terror before she slammed the door back in her face. 

Trying to process what had just happened, she set her bags down beside the doorway and headed back downstairs. 

"There seems to be someone else in my room-"

Raven's eyebrows furrowed in confusion then her eyes widened, realizing the mistake she had made.

"Crap! Sorry, that's Clarke's room." she scratched the back of her neck embarrassed. "Can't imagine she was too happy to be woken up at this time."

"Not in the slightest, she slammed the door in my face."

Raven laughed. "That had less to do with you waking her up and more to do with who you are. Sorry about that, your room is the next one over."

Lexa nodded, thanking her then heading back up to her correct room. 

After unpacking, she stepped out, heading over to Clarke's room, knocking on the door lightly, hoping to apologize and give an explanation.

The door opened to reveal a more put together Clarke, dressed in a blue striped and floral bikini and a pair of sunglasses pushed back into her hair. 

She took in the young blonde's appearance, following from her crystal blue eyes, to her lips and down her body. She was _beautiful_. 

\---

Clarke had just showered and changed into her swimsuit when there was another knock at the door. Assuming it was Raven this time, she opened the door, ready to ridicule her but stopped in her tracks when she realized it was Lexa again.

She felt her face heat up as she noticed her practically and very obviously checking her out. Feeling exposed in front of the girl she'd just met. "Hi... Can I help you?"

A charming yet nervous smile crossed the star's face as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers. "I- uh... just wanted to apologize for before. Raven had told me I was staying in this room."

Clarke nodded, taking in the information before she smiled at the tall brunette. "Not a problem. I'm Clarke."

She held out her hand and Lexa took it, shaking it. "Lexa."

"Yeah, trust me I know who you are. You were amazing playing The Netherlands at the World Cup Tournament in France, I was extremely impressed."

Now it was Lexa's turn to blush "Thank you."

They stood in an awkward silence for about two minutes before Lexa spoke up again.

"Well I just wanted to apologize, see you on the dock?"

Clarke smiled. "See you on the dock."

Clarke watched as Lexa walked back to her room before rushing downstairs and into the living room where Raven sat, chatting with Anya.

"Reyes, I'm going to kill you-"

A smirk crossed her best friend's face. 

"What did I do?" she asked innocently.

"First off, you didn't tell me Lexa _freaking_ Woods was coming, then you accidentally send her to my room-"

"In Raven's defense, I invited Lexa and didn't tell her until late last night." Anya piped in, sending Clarke an innocent smile.

Clarke huffed, surrendering. "I'll be on the dock tanning."

She stormed out of the house and onto the dock. She peeled off her cover up, kicked off her flip flops and took a seat in the lounge chair. 

After 20 minutes of silence, the two Woods siblings and Raven came out, carrying a cold pack of beer and a deck of cards. 

Clarke sat up in her chair, swinging her legs over to the slide.

"Pass me a beer?" She asked Raven as she set them down.

"Everyone is getting a beer Griffin. We're gonna play a good ole' fashion game of Kings."

Clarke got some traumatizing flashbacks from college but brushed them off. 

"It's too early to be drinking that much Reyes." Clarke jokingly scolded, earning a shrug.

"We're on vacation blondie, we can drink as much as we want."

She set up the deck of cards in a circle around a full can of beer and handed out a beer to everyone.

Octavia and Lincoln must've arrived while she was dozed off tanning because they followed out the house, joining the circle. 

"Who's gonna go first?"

Clarke smirked. "I say Woods."

"Which one?" Anya and Lexa asked in unison. 

" _Lexa_ Woods." she answered simply.

Lexa was sitting next right next to Clarke and picked a card, flipping it over for everyone to see. Six.

Chicks, that meant all the girls had to drink.

After Clarke took her swig and Lexa placed the card under the lid. It was Clarke's turn. She flipped a random card from the circle. An 8.

"I pick Raven as my drinking mate." the blonde said, sending a wink towards her Latina friend. 

"You're on blondie."

Before she knew it, it was her turn again. She flipped the card to reveal a King. She had to create a rule.

"My rule, no pointing."

That created a bit of an issue because if someone drew a 4 or 7 they had to point towards the sky or touch the ground and the last person to do so, has to drink.

She went to place the card under the can lid and as she slid it under, it cracked. A wicked smile crossed her friend's face.

"Drink up Griffin."

Channeling her inner college self, Clarke broke a hole into the can, shotgunning the beer.

\---

Lexa watched in amusement as the blonde shotgunned the beer, a little impressed. She finished in the matter of a minute, placing it to the side and nodding for the next person to go.

\---

After finishing all the cards, to say Clarke was tipsy was an understatement.

She leaned back into her chair, wanting to tan more. She wanted to get in the water but was sober enough to know to wait a bit until she sobered up a bit more. She heard a splash and opened one eye to see Raven and O had jumped into the lake. They had drank much less than Clarke so they were safe to swim. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Lexa standing in front of her, holding out a cold water bottle out for her.

She thanked her, unscrewing the lid and taking a sip. 

"Raven says you just finished your first year of residency?" she asked, taking a seat on the dock next to her.

Clarke nodded. "Barely" she joked.

Clarke was thankful that she was wearing sunglasses because she couldn't help but scan over the brunette's body. Her long, brown chestnut hair was tied into a fishnet braid that laid down her shoulder, reaching above her breasts that were covered by a Nike sports bra.

What caught her eye first was her arm tattoo, scanning over it. It was beautiful, she'd always wanted one of her own but the hospital she worked for was strict about them. Then her eyes landed on her torso, more specifically her abs.

The sweat from the sun and alcohol glistened on them and Clarke knew if she touched them, they would be rock hard. Playing soccer since childhood would definitely do that. 

"Have you chosen a specialty yet?" Lexa finally spoke up again.

"I'm deciding between General and Trauma. My mother is a general surgeon and wants me to follow into her footsteps but Trauma is just so much more of a rush." she explained.

Lexa took in the information. "Do you want my advice?"

Clarke nodded. "Shoot."

"Do what you want, not what everyone else wants. My parents wanted me to take over their multimillion dollar company but I wanted to play soccer. Luckily Anya decided to take it over instead otherwise the situation would've blown up" she went on. "And I can't say I've regretted it since. I have brand deals and have met the most wonderful girl through the sport and honestly couldn't be happier"

The last comment made Clarke feel like she had been punched in the stomach, she has a girlfriend. It couldn't have been public because the girl wasn't mentioned anywhere, either that or it was new.

Clarke swallowed her pride, smiling at the soccer player. "Thanks for the water and the advice."

Lexa nodded. "No problem."

Clarke set down her drink and took off her sunglasses before diving into the lake and catching up to the dock where Raven sat. 

She pulled herself up beside her friend. "She has a girlfriend?"

Raven shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"Her and Costia have been dating for six months now, they like to keep it under wraps to avoid having everyone in their business."

Clarke nodded. "Got it. I'm going to take the paddleboard out for a bit. I'll be back in a bit."

"You okay?" Raven asked and Clarke nodded.

"Yeah, see you in a bit."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to learn more about the drinking game played in the Chapter, check out this website:https://drinkinggamezone.com/drinking-games/kings/. It's a really fun game to play, but drink responsibly! <3


End file.
